Monster
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: Insanity can put a real tole on you and sometimes others.


If its not one, its the other. But, unfortunately, I was the other..

Someone should lock me away.. down in a cold, damp cellar with no food or water.. leave me there to rot. Because.. I have something inside of me that just wont stop being envious until I have **HER** back.. You could say that I am nothing but a selfish child that just wont stop throwing fits until I got what I want, but... **THIS** is different...

October 31st.. Halloween.. 1880.. Ironic date I believe... Usually I'd take so much joy in this Holiday when Scotland and Ireland had told my people about it. I loved it because I was able to spend it with my beloved sister.. But now, she's gone.. No.. Not gone.. more like away.. But this wasn't her fault. I don't blame her.. I blame Ireland..

I'd usually be out with the other children. Trick-or-treating, playing pranks, attending parties, winning prizes, filling my belly with sweet treats. I loved every moment of it because it was with her..

This year 1880, like I said, it just wasn't the same.

Cemetery Hill.. This place was depressing but It's what I felt when Halloween came around. So, I hid there. I didn't want to be around anyone tonight. I sat behind a large tombstone, hugging my knees tightly. Salty streams of tears would roll down my face silently.

I flinched when I heard the small laughter of children enter the cemetery. They were wearing sheets of white, pretending they were ghosts... Laughter.. I'm..very envious.. I wanted to laugh like that..

The children pulled the sheets off of their heads. They looked like they were around ten years old. Sisters. They laughed with joy as they started to exchange their sweets.

I slowly placed my hand on my chest... It hurts.. I really... hurts!

I watched the children with envious and angered eyes.

They both hugged each other tightly, smiling.

...Boiling... My anger..My jealousy..it was boiling so much.. It hurt..

My pupils would be getting smaller and smaller while I watched.

Then after 15 minutes passed, They took each others hand and started to walk out of the cemetery.

But.. I stood in their way of the gates. They slowly looked at me. They smiled once they recognized me but then..Their expression changed when they saw mine.

...1...2...

Screams...Blood...Anger...Jealousy...

I went home that night, covered in blood, leaving the two children in the cemetery. Their bodies were disemboweled. The organs were everywhere along with their blood. Their hands... They were never taken apart from each other..

Ireland never asked why my clothes were bloody.. He didn't even bother to take interest in what I did wrong..Which.. actually made me feel lonely that I wanted an actual family..

1977..God..So..So..So lonely..

I was 14.. I was old enough to baby sit, heh go figure..

I had to babysit for this couple, Safaia Yatami and Cheng Yatami. A Japanese and Chinese couple. Interesting I guess. Anyways.. I babysit their child, Kyoshi Yatami. He was really cute. Well fed, healthy, and bright.

I baby sat him for 2 weeks then.. I started to come apart..

The Yatami's invited me over to baby sit Kyoshi once again when he gets home.

They told me I could just hang out here while I waited for Kyo to get home.

When I got to their home, All I saw was Safaia and a slightly plump stomach… Was she getting fatter? Was Cheng not giving her enough attention?... No… she was PREGNANT! GO FUCKING FIGURE.

I stared at the stomach. I thought to myself. Another child wanting to be born into the world? This unfair world that'll mean being taken away from your siblings. Fuck no, I won't have that.

…3….4..

More screams… More blood shed..More anger… More Jealousy..

I stood there in the living room, covered in blood once more. I had snapped out of it but when I did, it was already too late.

Two bodies lay before me. Their stomachs were ripped out of their bodies, nothing left but blood and whatever connected the organs inside. The womb was disemboweled; you can just barely see the unborn spouse. It was absolutely disgusting. The smell of blood was filling the room so fast, it was starting to choke me. What.. have..I..done?

I slowly looked up to that Kyoshi was standing there when I snapped out of it, eyes wide with fear and disgust. He said my name with innocence and fear.

I gasped loudly, and then I ran out of the back of the house as I dropped the knife.

I wanted to forget what I have done. But, It just lingered with me as long as that child lived.

I am a murderer.. But no one saw that.. When that Asian child tried to tell everyone that I have murdered his parents, No one believed him. All they saw was an innocent, sweet loving country.

Year of 2008.. I was reunited with my sister. After One hundred and twenty eight years, I was happy. I was finally able to just stop my murders of others siblings and families. I can put it in the back of my mind now.. I am finally in peace..

But, It didn't last too long.. A world meeting was held in my sister's land. We had to think of something to get through a "New" Countries defenses. Every one of the countries were there along with their leaders and bosses. My leader and boss was there. I hated my leader, He was good to my people but not to me in general, Because you know what, My leader is the child of the parents I killed years ago. He kept looking at me with his sly fox smile and eyes. I hated it but.. I can't do anything about it.

The country was dangerous to even get in and my leader had to suggest the unthinkable. He wanted me to infiltrate the country and learn all of their weaknesses. Me, my sister, and my sister's leader was shocked to hear this. I just reunited with my sister and he wants me to go on a deadly mission? I wanted to kill him right then and there. But.. I kept my composer.

I had only a few hours to spend with my Omoto-chan, it honestly didn't last as long as I wanted it to. I was taken away from my sister once more, but this time I was being taken away. Not her. Me. It wanted to kill those soldiers but I didn't. Those were my sister's soldiers but what difference did that make? I killed my own people just because I was a selfish child...

I spent two days on the country with Ireland... My leader loved to torture me..

I was nearly killed but I made it back home to my beloved Omoto-chan.

Year of 2011.. This year.. was just one of the worse..

She saw me... She saw me murder one of her people..

It was a warm, sunny day to be outside. So, Omoto-chan and I were having a picnic since she decided to finally skip out on her duties. I loved she made her rice balls, they were so delicious.. Almost better than Japan's actually. Everything was perfect. Until **HE** showed up..

Anya's boss, Crow, appeared at the scene. He was tall and intimidating for my little sister. He was the cause of her stressed out life style while I was gone for three years after the war with Justin. But the three year absence wasn't my brother's fault this time. I had to take care of my family that I and England have made together. I have a child(or small island) to take care of. But, that's another story..

Anyways.. Crow was trying to get her to do **HIS** work again. I wouldn't have it. I held Anya as close as possible to me but Crow kept grabbing her. I told him that he wouldn't get away with this, that'd I will get him fired.. or worse..

Crow just gave me and Anya a smirk, telling us that he'd exile me out of **MY** sister's land. My eyes were wide as they could be. I growled and yelled at him that he couldn't do that. But.. I was just a country.. What could I do without murder?

Everything wasn't going so well. I was getting angrier and angrier. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, **I HATE YOU!** That's all that went through my mind. I had enough of this man.. He was on my very last nerve. Then when he said that he would make everything extremely hard for Anya if I was gone.. I snapped..

Anya stood there in horror, mouth covered and tears pooling in her eyes while I murdered the man before her eyes. I took my time with this murder.. I stabbed his stomach, slamming the knife into it even further. Then I grabbed the handle,** RIPPING IT OUT. **Blood… Crimson… it covered the ground so perfectly.. It looked so glossy when the sun shined down on it, slowly drying it into the grass blades. I punched him in the face too many times to count. Then, for the final blow, I would pin the gamnling bastard against the tree that Anya and I were sitting under,stabbing his shoulder and ripped out some of his collarbone. Anya was screaming at the top of her lungs at me to stop.

When I was about to stab him in the face, I stopped. I snapped out of it… When I looked at Crow. I was terrified of what I have done. I slowly let go of him, shaking. I couldn't believe that I was murdering a man in front of my sister… She was crying.. I hated to see her tears.. She tried to ignore it and pulled me from the crime scene.

I.. was scared of what my sister had to say about how I reacted towards the dead man.

But… Her answer surprised me.. She didn't think any different of me.. Even if I did commit a murder in front of her.

… Even though others don't think I am.. But I still think that I, Katalina Fede Isola Del Destino, am a…

_**MONSTER.**_


End file.
